BWOC : The Furry College Years
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Amy Dawkins,formally known as Amy Landers starts college with her brother Tommy and their friends Merton and Lori. Little does she know her adventures from 2 years ago are not over. Sequel to The Half Breed Lives
1. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC**

**A/N: All right my faithful audience; here is what you have been waiting for, the sequel to The Half Breed Lives. **

**Read It, Love It, Review It.**

"Well here we are," Robert Dawkins said as he set down the last of my things on my bed. Sally and Robert (aka Mom and Dad) had finished helping me move into the dorm room I was sharing with Lori Baxter, one of my best friends. My mom was helping by unloading my clothes and starting to hang them up. Now that may seem kind of weird but it was either she hung up my clothes or she started crying. Personally I would like to avoid drowning by tears during my first week.

"What do you have in this box anyway Tiger?" Dad asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "A pound or two of bricks?"

"Nope, just the usual. 3 pairs of shoes, a few notebooks (I was going for a Journalism Major), my camera (with Photography on the side) a truckload of packing peanuts thanks to you-

"Hey, didn't want your things getting broken-

"And this," I said as I pulled out the framed photo of my parents. I'm not talking about the Dawkins, but the Landers. I sat on my bed and looked at them longingly tracing my mother's face in the photo. Robert sat down next to me, hugging and holding me close.

"I know you miss them kiddo, so do I."

"But you never –

"I miss them, not because I knew them, but because I never got to meet them and thank them for bringing me my baby girl."

"Dad," I whined, embarrassed. "I am 18 now."

"Still, you'll always be my baby," he said as he kissed my forehead with the loving touch of a parent.

"All right, Bob. Don't you think we've embarrassed her enough for one day? Go start the car." As he left, she came over and sat down in his place. Then she handed me a gift.

"What-

"Just a little dorm present."

As I opened it I gasped. It was a frame with two photos in it and the word FAMILY in the middle. My birth parents on one side and the Dawkins on the other.

"I know you already have a photo of your mom and dad, but this way you have one with all of your family together."

I looked at her and saw her trying to hold back tears. I didn't know what to say, so I showed her how I felt. I hugged her.

We stayed in a hug for a few moments, then as we broke apart –

"If you need anything-

"I know where home is." I said.

She got up and left. Lori arrived a couple of hours later. But during those few hours I let a few tears fall and I realized my life was complete once again.

**A/N: all right this is first chapter, I know mushy and totally tearjerker quality at least I hope so well the first few chapters are gonna be like this then the good stuff happens so please be patient and continue reading**


	2. Major Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC**

_BRINGGGGG!_

"There's the bell." I said, gathering my textbooks and leaving the classroom. Introduction to Writing and Grammer had just finished, and I was starvin'. So I went to the cafeteria on campus and grabbed a taco salad and some milk.

But here is where the day started sucking.

Just as I paid for my food and started walking towards a table-

**THUMP! SPLAT!**

I bumped into someone and made a complete mess. "Watch where you're going FREAK!" a girl said as half of the campus started laughing.

_Geez what are we in high school or something?_

I silently picked up my tray and dumped the contents left in the trash, then went back to my dorm to clean myself off and change clothes before my next class. As I approached my room, I noticed something attached to my door.

It was a bib. Like a baby's bib. What was worse was the note attached and what it said.

**Thought you might need this, even a baby is less messy. FREAK!**

I took the note and the bib from the door and entered my room.

_Not even one week here and my life is ruined _


	3. Reliving The Past

Lori entered the room a few minutes later. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw me in tears.

"Nothing," I told her trying to wipe away the remaining bits of my torment.

"Really?" she asked, not believing me. "Okay, then I'm gonna go and see Tommy alright?"

_Threatening me with the older and way overprotective brother card. She's good._

"Fine, but what I say stays between us."

"Totally."

I showed her the bib and the note. "The first week isn't even over and I'm going through this again."

"Again? Has something like this happened before?"

I scrunched myself on my bed and nodded, not wanting to relieve those memories. But as I looked up at Lori and saw her face, I could tell she was waiting for a response. So I began telling her. I shed tears while telling her the story of my first foster home after my parents died. Of how I spent almost three weeks being bullied at that place and at school. It wound up being so bad that I started skipping school and locking myself in my room. I got moved to a different foster home a while later but the damage was done.

"It was then that I promised myself I wasn't going to let anyone bother me again. And I kept my promise 'till I met you, Merton and the Dawkins. I was closed off for so many years. I don't want to go through that again."

"Then don't. Take a stand and just brush it off. Don't let who ever this person is get to you. You have a home now and friends that care about you and understand your freakishness."

"My freakishness?"

"Yeah." We started laughing. Lori was right. I did have everything going for me, and nothing was gonna change that.

**A/N: Sorry if Lori seems out of character, but to me she seems like the type of person who cares about her friends and doesn't take crap from anyone. This type of thing probably wouldn't happen in college, but I guess you could call it hazing because hazing is defined as a form of abuse or harassment. Yeah mainly for initiations but, hey this is fanfiction.**


	4. Spring Is In The Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC**

**A/N: okay here is where the story really starts getting good… I hope. **

_Timeline: May. Second Semester of College_

It was my second semester, and college was going well. As well as could be after the "incident." I was doing my homework on the quad, when suddenly I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me, so I looked around. Nothing. A few minutes later it happened again. So I looked around again, and still nothing. As I put my books back in my messenger bag and got up, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around and -

"AHHHH!"

"Merton? What are you doing here?"

"Tommy and I are grabbing a bite to eat at the diner. You wanna join us?"

"Yeah just let me put my books away." I went back to the dorm, put my things away and grabbed a jacket. It was a little cool outside. As Merton and I walked towards the diner I started to get that feeling again. So I looked around discreetly.

"Hey you okay?" Merton asked, noticing that I was lagging behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _I just get the feeling that I'm being watched. Just me being paranoid._

**Hidden in the shadows, behind a tree…**

"**Soon, very soon."**


	5. Things Always Come Back To Bite You

It was about 7 pm and Tommy and I were going for a run on the trails near the campus. I was jogging at a brisk pace listening to Fort Minor's song 'Remember The Name' when Tommy started slowing down. I noticed and slowed to a stop, pausing my Ipod Touch.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but it's getting dark. We should head back to the dorms."

"What's the matter? Am I slowing you down?"

He looked at me and then tackled me, picking me up and swinging me around in the process.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him, laughing.

He grudgingly put me down, "You got it pup."

I shoved him away. "Don't call me that." I said glaring at him. He looked at me with a confused look on his face, until he made the connection.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I –

"Don't, okay? Just-

"You know I'm not him. I'm not-

"Don't say that name!" I said, with a growl in my throat. Ever since I saw_**Ambrose**_ last, and since Tommy and Merton had helped me to control the partial wolf inside me (luckily it didn't need much controlling), my furry side rarely ever came to the surface. I mean, sure my appetite was bigger during a full moon and I had a bit more energy, but besides that my wolf rarely surfaced. Until now, that is.

"Hey Tommy," I said looking at him. "Why don't you head back? I'm going to hit one more trail."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be okay."

"I love you sis, you know that."

"Yeah I got it. Just stop slobbering and get going." I said to him with a grin on my face. He grinned back and headed back towards campus. Me, on the other hand, set my Ipod to play One Republic 'All the Right Moves'. I figured it was a good song to cool down to on the way back. Well about halfway through, I started to get that weird feeling. The same one I got earlier while out on the quad. I slowed down to a stop, put my music away, and was walking back the rest of the way as quickly as possible when –

**(tranquilizer dart being shot)**

I fall to the ground, my vision fading as I pass out, extremely frightened.

_Mr. Dunleavy comes out of the shadows and picks up Amy._

"_Now we can be a family."_


	6. Captured

_3 hours later _. . .

"How . . . ?"

". . . breathing's steady, she . . . waking up."

"Good . . . can leave the better." I heard someone say as my eyes fluttered open. I attempted to look around as my vision cleared up.

"Hey, she's awake." Someone came over, "How are you feeling Princess?" I didn't answer, as I was still a little groggy. "Can you sit up?" The man talking helped to pull me into a sitting position while the other voice in the room handed me a glass of water. The man helping me to sit up, held the glass while I drank the water. "There we go . . . easy, easy small sips." My mouth tasted like cotton, all thick and dry. After I drank the water my vision was a lot clearer. Then I noticed who was nearby.

"Mr. Dunleavy?"

"Call me Dad."

"You are not my father." I said with a snarl in my voice.

"Technically, he is." I turned my head and saw the other person in the room. Someone I detested a lot more.

"Ambrose." I said his name, acknowledging him, as distaste lingered in my tone.

"Now, pup there is no need to be rude."

Right then and there I lunged at him, ready to rip his throat out. Unfortunately, Dunleavy held me back.

"Now now, children, no need to fight. Try and get along will ya?"

I looked at Dunleavy, "I thought you two were locked up."

"Please, and keep my family apart?" With a look of confusion on my face, "What are you talking about?"

"Ambrose may have turned you baby, but who do you think gave him the order?"

I looked at him with shock, "You."

"That's right, sweetie. I turned Ambrose, and he turned you."

"But what about Tommy?" I asked knowing that he was the one who had bit my brother.

"Tommy was such a disappointment, it's a shame. I was hoping for you to have 2 brothers not just one. Oh and a sister."

"Lori," I said in a whisper, remembering what Merton had said about Tommy biting her while under the influence of the Syndicate. Well, back when they were still evil anyway.

"Yes, she would have made a perfect daughter."

I glared at him and then asked him one simple question. "Why? Why take my family away from me?"

"The wolves took my family, so now they get to create me another one." This was sick, twisted, totally insane.

"Sorry as fun as this sounds, not really in the mood to be part of the Psycho Werewolf Club."

Ambrose chuckled, "You already have the membership card."

"Then I'll cancel, screw the refund."

"Too late, no returns." Dunleavy looked at us bantering. "ENOUGH!" Now that he had our attention. "Get some sleep Princess, we start our family road trip tomorrow night."

"Tommy will find me before then, and the Syndicate will put you down."

"I'd like to see them try," He said handcuffing me to the bed. Then he grabbed a syringe and jabbed it in my arm.

"Sleep, for soon we become one." I drifted off, praying Tommy would find me.


	7. Heart to Heart

**11 pm**

_Knock Knock_

Lori got up from her bed, where she was sitting, and answered the door. "Tommy, what's up?"

"Hey just thought I would . . . where's Amy?"

"I thought she went out for a run with you."

"She did but we got into an argument and she decided to stay out a bit longer and cool down. She's not back yet?"

"Tommy chill out. She's probably staying at one of her friend's rooms for the night."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"What did you say to tick her off anyway?" Lori asked. Tommy and his sister got along pretty well. They almost never fought, so when they did it usually wound up with her not speaking to him for a few days.

"I called her pup." Lori looked at him for a moment, before realizing what was meant.

"Oh Tommy-

"Hey it was a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah well that tongue of yours is in big trouble, as well as the rest of your mouth. You know she hates it when you use that word towards her."

"Well I almost brought up his name as well."

Lori whistled. This was bad, very bad. "Smooth Tommy, you'll be lucky if she speaks to you after a week for this."

"Yeah I know-

"I mean Tommy, she isn't a full . . . you know. Sometimes she forgets what she is, and reminding her makes it worse."

"I know, I mean she accepts it, but it scares her sometimes. I mean the first week after she was adopted, she came into my room one night. She had a nightmare that she fully let the wolf out and killed her parents. The Landers, I mean. Since she is only part wolf, she's afraid of not being able to control the little bit of herself she has no knowledge of. I mean earlier when I brought up that name, well almost, she growled at me."

"Wow," Lori said. "Maybe this summer we can have Merton try and find out what he can about female werewolfs, you know try and make it easier for her. The Syndicate might be able to help as well."

"Yeah, maybe." Tommy replied half-heartedly. He got up and left after saying goodnight to Lori.

Lori watched him leave the room, hoping everything was gonna be okay between the siblings.


	8. Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC**

**A/N: Okay here is where things are going to start getting heated up again.**

**A/N: Read It, Review It, Love It**

_The Next Morning_

Lori woke up and went to class, per the normal day. But by mid-afternoon, she had yet to see Amy. That was strange because she always ate lunch with her. Lori hoped Amy wasn't mad at her as well. It was possible, but for what reason? Lori had no clue.

As she walked out to the quad,Merton ran up to her.

"What's up Merton?"

"Where's Tommy?"

"Probably running sprints out on the field, why?"

Merton grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the field. When they got there, Merton flagged Tommy down.

"Hey guys, what going on?"

"Yeah Merton, what's with almost yanking my arm from its socket?"

"Extremely sorry for that-

"Tell that to my arm-

"GUYS!"

"Okay, anyway as I left my Gothic History class, this girl came up to me and handed me this." He pulls out an Ipod Touch. "She said to give this to Amy. I guess she figured that I might see her first since we always hang out together."

"Merton-

"After all-

"MERTON!" Tommy and Lori yell at together.

"Okay anyway-

"Where did she find it?

"Over near one of the trails. Why?"

"Tommy, I haven't seen Amy at all today."

"Oh my God."

"Didn't you say she was staying out a bit longer on the trails last night?"

"What's going on?" Merton asked.

Tommy and Lori run over to the trails, with Merton behind them. When they get there, Tommy notices footprints and smells them. He growls.

"Tommy?" Lori asks. She can tell he's mad.

"She been taken."


	9. The Phone Call Part 1

"Who would take her?" Lori asked.

"Dunleavy." Tommy said, gritting his teeth.

Tommy, Merton and Lori headed back to the dorms. Lori and Merton sat down on her bed, while Tommy paced the floor.

"I don't get it; I thought Mr. Dunleavy was locked up. I mean the Syndicate has him right?" Lori questioned.

"Tommy, if he's got her, I mean are you-

"Merton it was him, I recognized the scent."

"Then if he's out, for all we know Ambrose is as well." Lori cringed. Merton was right. Mr. Dunleavy and Ambrose did seem that they were working together last time she saw them. _Oh my God, what's going to happen to her? I hope she's okay_

_**BRINGGGGG!**_

Lori picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Tommy there?"

Lori looked at Tommy. "It's for you." She said, handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello my son."

"Mr. Dunleavy, nice of you to call," Tommy said, with a forced kindness in his voice.

"I take it you know why I'm calling?"

"I swear if you hurt her-

"Now, don't be so rash, she's fine. Why would I hurt her? I ask you, why would I hurt my daughter?"

"She's not-

"I created her didn't I? At least, I gave the order-

"You son of –

"Now, that's enough, would you like to see her?"

"Yes." Tommy said, his voice almost shaking. He was worried about her, about what Mr. Dunleavy had done to her.

"The warehouse off of Fulsome Road, 10 pm tonight. Come alone." He hung up.

Tommy put the phone down. "Well, is she alright?" Merton asked.

"I meet him tonight to see her. Alone"

"Are you crazy?"

"It's a trap."

"GUYS, I don't have a choice, he wants me alone. If I am not alone, there's no telling what he might do to her."

"Tommy, you can't-

"She's family." He said, before he walked out of the room. Merton looked at Lori.

"What are we gonna do, Merton?"

"Call the Syndicate."


	10. The Phone Call Part 2

**Previously: Lori and Merton call for help as Tommy goes to save his sister.**

"Hello, Werewolf Syndicate?"

"Hey Gil, it's Merton."

"Hello-

"Put your father on."

I'm sorry but he's unavailable right now. I can have him call you back."

Merton puts his hand over the mouthpiece. "He's unavailable," he says looking at Lori.

Lori takes the phone. "Look Buddy, put the old dog on the phone, before I come over there and do a neuter job on the entire place."

"Look miss-

"Mr. Dunleavy's got Tommy's sister and he's about to go get himself killed."

"Hang on a moment."

Lori looked at Merton, "He's getting him."

"Nice work." "Thanks."

A few moments later . . .

"Hello, who is this?"

"Lori Baxter, remember me?"

"Ah yes Miss Baxter, what is the problem?"

"The problem is you lost two of your dogs that were supposed to be locked up. Now they have Tommy's sister and he's gonna get himself killed when he goes after her."

"Miss Baxter, who are-

"Ambrose and Mr. Dunleavy."

"I was just notified of their escape. Now I understand your urgency, but you need to let us handle this."

"Hey-

"If you go after them and get hurt, how would Tommy feel?"

Lori thought about this. "Fine," realizing this old guy was right. "So what do you plan to do?"

"That is our concern, not yours. Although if you come across any information, please let us know immediately."

Lori hung up the phone. "He said to let them handle it."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

**A/N: Okay so Tommy's gone after his sister, and Lori and Merton are sitting on the sidelines. None too pleased either. **

**What will happen?**


	11. The Exchange

**10 pm . . .**

Tommy arrived at the warehouse. Looking around, making use of his senses but not seeing anything. This was not good.

"Ah here you are, on time as agreed." Mr. Dunleavy says, coming out from behind a stack of crates.

"What can I say, I'm punctual. So where is she?"

Dunleavy flipped on a light, illuminating a cot with a sleeping girl on it. Tommy rushes over, shaking her gently.

"Mmph . . . Tommy?" she says slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, sis. You okay?"

"Yeah just a little woozy." Tommy turns around and glares at Mr. Dunleavy. "What did you do to her?"

"It's just a mild tranquilizer, it will wear off shortly."

"Fine then let- Tommy notices one of Amy's wrists cuffed to the bedpost. "Uncuff her."

"I will on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Accept your dark side."

"Never. I will –

"Then she stays."

Tommy looked at her. "I become evil and you let her go?"

"Simple right?"

Tommy sighed, this was the last thing he ever wanted. He hung his head. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent. Ambrose, uncuff her while I help Tommy here."

Mr. Dunleavy inject Tommy with a syringe containing a mind controlling drug. **(A/N: don't ask for medical details 'cause I don't have them)** After Amy's uncuffed, she grabbed Tommy trying to drag him out.

"Tommy, come on let's get out of here."

Tommy just looks at her with a glare in his eye. "Now why would I want to leave our family pup?"

**Amy's POV**

I look at my brother, my lower lip trembling.

"What have they done to you?" He just pulls me close as we get into an SUV and drive off.


	12. A New Side Of Tommy

**2 months later. . .**

We had been hiding for a while now. I didn't want to admit this but I was scared. I hated this, and I hated Tommy for what he had become.

"I'm going out." I said to Ambrose. I was allowed to go outside, but not very much and not for that long either.

"I don't think so," Tommy said, grabbing my arm.

"I need some fresh air." I told him wrenching my arm from his grasp. All of a sudden he backhanded me. I fell to ground and touched my lip gingerly. It was bleeding.

"Fine, I'll go watch TV." I said going into the living room. As I turned on the TV and started watching a movie, I tried not to cry. I wanted my brother back, and most of all I wanted to go home.

**A/N: I know extremely short chapter, well almost done with the story. Just 2 more chapters to go. The next one is gonna be big. So stay tuned.**


	13. Accepting The Wolf

We were getting ready to leave this place we had been for the last couple of months, when . . .

**CRASH! BANG!**

The Syndicate broke in. "Aw man, okay how did you find us?"

Merton and Lori walk in. "You should change your hunting habits. Eating zoo animals, not a good diet."

A fight entails while the Syndicate drag Amy out, with Merton leading the way. Lori follows.

**Amy's POV**

"Where's Tommy?"

"Amy-

"He's still inside."

"You stay out-

"I won't stay out here, he's my brother. I have to go get him."

"Amy that's-

"He's family Merton."

I wrestle away from them and run back inside. "Hey," I yell at Mr. Dunleavy. "You want evil? Fine." I close my eyes and channel my inner wolf, letting her come out as much as possible, then I open my eyes and lunge at him. "You turned my brother against everything he is. Now you will pay."

"You said you were evil."

I gave him a half-smile. "Guess my evil is a big softy." Just as I start to attack him some more, someone pulls me off of him and knocks me aside. Just before I lose conciseness I see who it is, Ambrose.

**Third Person POV**

The Syndicate injects Tommy with a syringe, which contains a drug that will counter the drugs Dunleavy put in his system. The Syndicate takes Dunleavy and Ambrose away to be put down. **(I know, that seems cruel for Dunleavy. He did have a nice side, but he had his chance)** Gil pulls Lori and Merton aside to let them know of the side effects while it works. Tommy looks around and sees Amy knocked out. He goes over to her picking her up gently, whimpering.

**Amy's POV**

I open my eyes slowly to a sad sound.

"Hey now, don't start slobbering on me."

Tommy looks at me with a grin on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got knocked out by a dumb dog."

Tommy just laughs as we head outside.

Merton and Lori look at us, then Merton says, "Let's get you dogs home." Tommy and I look at each other and howl. Then we wander off into the night.


	14. Epilogue-City Life

**15 years later . . .**

After college we all moved to NYC. Lori became a public speaker for some city representative. I wound up working for the NY Times as a journalist, doing some freelancing on the sides. As for the guys, well let's see. Tommy became a private investigator (guess those wolfy senses paid off) and Merton was doing great as a DJ for a hot new club called Bloodshed. It was one of those Goth clubs.

But the best part is once a year during a full moon, my brother and I meet in Central Park and just howl, letting go. How do I end this tale (tail)?

Oh yeah . . .

WE ARE WEREWOLFS

And we are family, the best kind.


End file.
